The Lady Or The Tiger
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: After outwitting one of the most infamous leaders of a mafia gang, Kimiko finds herself stuck in his devious plot for revenge. Now she is forced to make a choice. One-shot Chamiko Mafia AU. Evil Kimiko.


**The Lady or The Tiger**

 **Summary:** Chamiko Mafia AU! Evil Kimiko.

 **About The Title:** The Lady and The Tiger is an old story about a kings who disagrees with his daughters choice in suitor. He presents her love with a test. He has to chose between two doors, behind one door is a tiger and the other is a women. The suitor looks to his love for a hint as she knows what is behind each door. However, she is stuck with a problem. If he choses the door with the tiger he will get eaten, but if he choses the door with the lady the he has to marry the other women and they can't be together. This is what the one-shots about, Kimiko is presented with two choices, neither of which are very desirable to her. xx

 **(A/N)** This is a prezzie for the lovely LayaliNamit and the lovely Jburke2101 on deviantart that was inspired by their amazing chamiko mafia and boss artwork xx Hope you like it xx The end line was inspired by Tim Burtons Corpse Bride. xx

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters in the show. xx**

* * *

"Now... I am going to ask you one... last... time "

Slow, calculating footsteps clicked against the glossy, marble floors. The only other sound in the dimly lit room came from the strained grunts of the little man tied securely to the black, leather seat.

The full moons, pale light spilled into the room from the extravagant glass window overlooking the glittering, neon night lights of Tokyo, surrounding the tied man in a halo of light. The man was in his late forties, his short, black hair turning grey around the edges. His glasses dangled half off his face, their frame now crooked and glass partially shattered and cracked. Part of his face was swollen, blood trickling down his button nose. His wrists were strapped with thick cords of rope to each arm of the chair, keeping him firmly in place despite his frantic struggles.

A shadow fell over the beaten man, his eyes widened fearfully as he looked up at the figure masked in shadows lurking in front of him. He could only just make out the outline of a man, but what he could see clearly despite his blurry vision was the pair of frightful golden eyes, gleaming in the darkness. The restrained man gulped, his lip trembling as he watched the figure slowly pace through the surrounding shadows of the dark office, encircling him like a lion would a wounded dear... right before it made the kill.

"Where is the deed to Xiaolin Industries, Mr. Tohomiko?" The figures dark, masculine voice drawled menacingly from the darkness.

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," Mr. Tohomiko stuttered, sputtering flecks of blood as he spoke.

"My sources tell me that in fact you are very well aware of what I am referring to," The shadowy figure sneered, his golden eyes narrowing threateningly. "Your companies been doing business with Xiaolin Industries for decades. Its also very well known trivia that you held a close friendship to their CEO Mr. M. Guan before his untimely passing. Who better than to entrust his deed and will to than his _best friend_?"

Mr. Tohomiko gulped, a tremble of fear running through him. "It is t-true what you say to an extent. Guan and I were friends, but only as business associates! W-We never interacted out with business. We always kept our p-personal and professional lives separate. H-Hardly what I would call a c-close friendship."

"Hmm no mixing business with pleasure then?" The dark figure laughed bitterly. "Do not take me for a fool, Tohomiko. My sources confirm that Guan attended a private booking at The Ring of The Nine Dragons restaurant under the reservation name of Tohomiko the night before he died."

"You mean... was murdered," Mr. Tohomiko whimpered, the accusation and disgust clear as day, even though his voice was low and trembling.

Instantly he regretted speaking as golden eyes locked with his startled blue ones. His whole body began shaking at daring to speak his thoughts out in the presence of such a dangerous creature as the one who stalked around in the shadows surrounding him.

The figure stopped its circling of the tied man. Vaguely in the shadows Mr. Tohomiko saw the figure shrug his broad shoulders. With the faint light from the moon, he could almost see the sly smirk on the man's face.

"The police have confirmed it as nothing more than an unfortunate accident."

"The police's favor " Mr. Tohomiko began, taking in a deep breath to calm his erratically thudding heart and shaking voice. "Can be easily bought."

And it certainly wouldn't be the first time such a thing had occurred. Mr. Tohomiko's own company dwelled within such illegal realms often - more so than his conscious was happy with. Sometimes to avoid legal implications the easiest route was simply to flash a bit of cash and have those entrusted with seeking justice to turn a blind eye, or accidentally 'misplace' vital and condemning evidence.

It was the way things were done in their world. The vicious circle of life. You did what you had to ensure things worked out favorable for yourself and your business. And if that meant you had to get your hands dirtied, then so be it.

The business always came first.

Mr. Tohomiko never allowed himself personally to contaminate his hands with such things though, he was far too timid and lacked the presence required for any of the more darker routes his business had to take in order to bring in more desirable profits. Truthfully, he didn't have the stomach for it either - and would rather pretend it wasn't even happening.

He had plenty under his wing who would quite happily take care of the more delicate matters for him. People who were far more adapt, suited and thrived in such a world than he himself ever could. People who churned his guts when he heard their often gleeful reports of what they had mercilessly done to ensure a good outcome for the business. Now a days he didn't even look at their reports, locking them away and turning a blind eye to them.

Although never dealing with it personally, thanks to his fathers mentoring, Mr. Tohomiko knew enough about what went on behind the scenes to know where this particular situation was leading. Already knowing his grim fate, he squeezed his eyes shut, mustering up as much courage as he could to speak the suspicion that had been gnawing at him for years.

"Isn't that what you did to Mr. Fung?"

"Prove it," The figure replied, the clear smirk in his voice evident.

It was the closest thing to a confession he would ever get.

Mr. Tohomiko felt a swell of pain in his chest as the confirmation sunk in.

Mr. Fung, a dearly cherished old friend of the Tohomiko family. A man of wisdom. A man of honour. Once a proud teacher who - after Mr. Tohomiko's father had passed away - had taken the then young man under his wing - and later his only child - teaching him more on the inner workings of the business world, being the guiding hand that helped his company flourish into the grand empire it was today. Not one single home in all of Japan lacked something that had been provided directly or indirectly by Tohomiko Enterprises. They all relied on the company in some way, shape or form. And much of this success was down to the intricate knowledge and experience that Mr. Fung had possessed. Tohomiko Enterprise was forever in his debt.

The news of his abrupt and mysterious death had been a devastating blow, not only to Tohomiko personally, but also his company and Xiaolin Industries, the latter being left without their leader as Mr. Fung had no child to pass it onto.

Luckily for Xiaolin Industries, Mr. Fung had stated in his will that the company be passed onto his student, Mr. M. Guan, who although not as experienced and knowledgeable as Mr. Fung had been, still managed to run a tight ship and keep the companies position as a respectable, profitable business.

Tohomiko had never really gotten to know the man well, despite spending much of his work time with him. Guan had been a humble soul, who preferred to keep most things to himself. Although there was never a deep friendship forged between them, Mr. Tohomiko still felt great pain at having lost him. Mr. Guan had been an excellent business associate, and had time not been stolen away from Guan, perhaps they could have became close friends as he and Mr. Fung had been. Mr. Fung had always sang high praises for Guan, and any one who received praise from Fung was someone you knew you wanted to be close to.

But at least now... now he knew the truth about both men's demises. His long holding suspicion of what had happened to Mr. Fung had been confirmed, and unfortunately his theory now also extended to Guan.

They had been murdered... by the CEO of Heylin Incorporated.

And he knew exactly why.

It was all about acquiring Xiaolin Industries; whether to destroy the company from the inside and rid themselves of the biggest competition, or possibly take it over and re-brand it as their own, he wasn't sure.

What he did know though was that with Guan's sudden demise, the question of who the rightful owner of the company was hung in the balance as a will was yet to be found. Whoever found the will could either announce who the new owner was, or, as Mr. Tohomiko highly suspected the CEO of Heylin Inc. intended to do, alter it and inherit the company for themselves.

"Though I think you'll find that very hard to do," The figure in the darkness continued, finally stepping into the light.

Although handsome and only in his early twenties, the man who had hidden in the shadows was a tall, imposing figure who radiated a sense of danger and menace. He was dressed in a dark green business suit with a black turtle neck underneath. His raven black hair was tinted with glints of green and fell down to just about his waist. His eyes shone a frightful golden color, the iris slit like that of a cats or reptiles.

He smirked, taking slow, menacing steps towards the terrified man. Slowly, he leaned forward, placing both hands on either armrest of Mr. Tohomiko's chair.

"After all, dead men... don't... talk."

Mr. Tohomiko felt his fear spike and he began thrashing violently against his bounds. He shook his head, his eyes widening as the man before him pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket pocket and pointed it directly at his forehead.

"No! No! No! You can't do this!" Mr. Tohomiko screamed, struggling desperately, his dull blue eyes pleading with cold, merciless golden pools.

"Actually I can, however, I am a fair man and I will give you one last opportunity to spare my henchmen a rather messy clean up," The Heylin leader smirked cruelly, relishing in Mr. Tohomiko's terror. "Tell me where the will to Xiaolin Industries is... and I will let you go."

Mr. Tohomiko was no fool. Even if he did know the location of the will and did share that information with the man before him it would not save his life. One of the rules when dwelling in the illegal arts was never leave a witness.

Lip quivering, tears streaming down his face, Mr. Tohomiko shook his head, whimpering.

The Heylin leader shook his head in mock regret, clicking his tongue. "Very well, you've sealed your own fate. Goodnight, Mr. Tohomiko," he began drawing back the trigger, "you are nothing but a useless, sorry excuse of a man. You have won nothing but my pity."

Mr. Tohomiko clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the deafening bang that was soon to come. Only it never did, instead a more familiar sound broke through the silence.

"Funny, I was ready to say the same about you."

* * *

The Heylin CEO paused when he heard the feminine voice behind him, and stilled even further when he heard the distinctive click of a trigger being drawn back by his ear. He looked up at the reflection in the window, only able to make out flashes of red standing behind him.

"You must be the infamous Chase Young," The new comer said sweetly. "Hmmm, not quite what I was expecting. From the way people talk about you you'd think you were some ancient warrior, or something."

"So people still dare speak of me behind my back?" Chase mused, smirking into the reflection. "I shall have to remedy that."

"Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that?" Chase heard heels clicking off the floor. A second later he felt hot breath fall on his ear as the new arrival leaned in close, bringing with her the sweet aroma of roses from her perfume. She whispered against his ear, "After all… dead men don't talk."

He saw her then, her face just beside his shoulder. There was no doubt in his mind who this beautiful creature could be. Long, midnight black hair streaming behind her, tied up in a high ponytail by an intricate gold and red clasp. Blue eyes shining brightly as though they were blue flames, a wild, passionate energy burning within them.

Mr. Tohomiko's only child, his daughter and heir to Tohomiko Enterprises.

"Ah, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko. At last we have the pleasure of meeting," Chase smiled at her reflection. "Your reputation as a true beauty is not quite as overplayed as I had thought."

Kimiko's grip on her weapon tightened at the small dig, but still her charming smile persisted. "Wish I could same the same about the reputation of your attractiveness. Drastically over hyped, I'm sad to see."

Chase chuckled, slowly lowering the gun in his hand as he turned to face the young women. All the while as he turned Kimiko's gun remained pointed at his head, the girl holding it never once allowing it stray from its intended target.

Golden eyes dropped to the floor, taking in the sight of freshly painted, red toenails peeking out from sandaled, black heels. His eyes roamed higher, taking in the revealed flesh of her leg, teasingly showing through a daring, thigh high slit in her gorgeous, red gown. Further up he saw bare, pale shoulders and long slender arms, one stretched out towards him, a gun at the end, clutched onto a small hand with red painted nails.

Miss. Kimiko Tohomiko was indeed a stunning and most pleasing sight - well, she would have been if she wasn't pointing a gun at him.

"Drop your weapon," Kimiko instructed. "I'd rather not burden my staff with a messy clean up."

Chase did as instructed, slowly lowering the gun to he ground then dropping it. Kimiko kicked it aside to the other end of the room, never once allowing her eyes or her weapon to move from The Heylin's CEO.

"Now, what do you want with my father?"

"Just taking care of some business," Chase shrugged.

"Evidently," Kimiko replied dryly. "And what business is that?"

"Nothing that concerns a silly little girl like you," Chase said dismissively, pointedly turning his back on her, showing her he didn't see her as threat. "Now perhaps you should run off to one of your little parties and leave the grown ups to their work."

Kimiko bit back a growl at the comment, her anger flaring. "You have some ner-"

Her words were cut off when a ferocious roar erupted through the room, the double doors to the office slamming open, the bright, white corridor light spilling into the dark room. Two giant tigers charged in, stopping a few feet away from the trio. Their mouths hung open as they let out low growls, showing off their pearly white fangs as their long tails swayed behind them.

Kimiko let out a panicked gasp at the noise. Startled, she spun around to see what the commotion was.

It was a small mistake, but a fatal one.

Within that second Chase struck. He spun around, grabbed onto her wrist, knocking the gun out of her hand. Kimiko gasped in surprise when Chase twisted her arm back painfully, bringing her back fully up against his chest.

He chuckled next to her ear, whispering softly so only she could hear. "It seems the tables have turned. Now… what… to do… with… you."

"Nice cats," Kimiko bit out as she struggled against his grasp, grunting in frustration. "So I guess I can file the rumor about you being a crazy cat man under the true category then, huh?"

"Let her go!" Kimiko's father yelled, frantically renewing his attempts to free himself, wiggling and straining against the ropes. "She knows nothing!"

"And therefore is worthless," Chase called over his shoulder.

Mr. Tohomiko's eyes widened at the hint of the mans intention, and he began cursing and shouting, begging for Chase to release his daughter. Chase rolled his eyes at the mans pathetic attempts to reason with him. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Actually she does," Chase snapped, narrowing his eyes. "Not only is she a witness to all of this, but she also has annoyed me personally."

"Heaven forbid," Kimiko said with a roll of her eyes.

Chase snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen entered the room, both dressed head to toe in black suits and red ties. One approached Mr. Tohomiko and gagged him with a white cloth. The other stood passively by the door with the two jungle cats, waiting for his bosses next instruction.

"I don't take attempts on my life lightly," Chase murmured into to Kimiko's ear, brushing back her hair back with his free hand, allowing his fingers to carry on down to her neck, gently ghosting a caress. "A shame to see such a beauty go to waste, but I'm afraid you signed your own death certificate. Such a shame."

Kimiko ceased her vain struggles then, giving Chase a strange look over her shoulder that for some reason put him on edge. It was a look he had seen many a time. The look that told him his opponent had an ace up their sleeve. It was not a look he took lightly.

"Oh, I certainly sighed something," Kimiko said casually, shrugging her shoulders as best she could. "But it wasn't a death certificate. No... more like a will."

Chase's eyes widened and he spun her around, grabbing tightly onto her shoulders to keep her in place. "You know where the will is?"

Kimiko smiled slyly, her eyes moving towards the digital clock hanging on the wall. Chase followed her gaze, only returning it to meet Kimiko's vibrant blue orbs with a questioning stare when she didn't elaborate further.

"Its ten o'clock. You might want to check the news channel right about now."

Chase nodded to his other henchmen who then reached for the remote control on Mr. Tohomiko's desk, turning on the wide screen TV perched on the wall. After a few channel flicks the familiar face of the news reporter Miss Keiko Miso appeared, a microphone in hand. She was standing in front of Tohomiko Enterprise's main headquarters... the same building they were currently in.

Chase cursed under his breath when he saw the small _'Live'_ sign at the bottom of the screen. It meant that there were dozens of reporters and film crews outside right now, and no doubt a news helicopter would arrive shortly. There was no way he and his men could leave the building without arousing suspicion if he left any victims in his wake.

He could feel Kimiko relax slightly in his hold, and knew she had concluded the same thing. There was no way he would risk killing them with the media outside. She and her father were safe... for now.

"I have a feeling this is your doing Miss. Tohomiko," Chase said with a frown, displeased with how things were unfolding. "Care to explain why the media is currently congregating outside?"

"Pay attention and you might find out."

Chase gave her glare then glanced back to the TV screen, watching as the news reporter began to speak.

"Keiko Miso reporting live from Tohomiko Enterprises. On July the 17th Xiaolin Industries CEO and owner Mr. M. Guan unfortunately passed away, leaving no indication as to who would be next in line to inherit the multi-billion dollar company. However, only a few hours ago his will was finally revealed."

Chase barely choked back a gasp when the image of the new owner appeared on screen.

"You cannot be serious," Chase muttered under his breath.

Kimiko let out a groan. "Ughh, I told her not to use that photo. It makes me look too... sweet."

Kimiko's bright smile graced the TV screen. It was a photograph of her cutting the rope of the newly opened homeless shelter that had helped been created by Tohomiko Enterprises generous donation last year. She was dressed in a white shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt, her long, black hair flowing down her shoulders in waves. All around her were crowds of happy people, all cheering and applauding.

The whole event had been nothing more than one of many publicity stunts to not only help improve the companies image, but also push forward the image of Kimiko being a compassionate young women with a heart of gold who would one day take over her fathers position when he retired. It was to help ease the publics mind and allow them to rest assured that the most influential company in all of Japan would be in good hands after it was handed down.

"Miss. Kimiko Tohomiko, daughter of the CEO and owner of Tohomiko Enterprises Mr. Tohomiko, will inherit the company." Keiko continued on. "Join us at ten thirty for more on this headline breaking story as we join Miss. Tohomiko for a live interview. Now, here's Raimundo Perdrosa with the weath-"

Chase's henchmen flicked off the TV screen.

"Oh well," Kimiko shrugged. "Suppose it still gets the job done."

"You were the one who meet Guan at The Ring of The Nine Dragon's Restaurant, weren't you? It was never your father." It was more of a statement than a question. Chase returned his gaze to her, his eyes looking at her in a new light as the pieces fell together. "I once knew Guan very well and I find it hard to believe that he would to hand over such an esteemed and successful company over to someone as young as you."

Chase couldn't fathom his ex-friend being so naive to believe that this little girl could drive any business without running it into the ground. At only nineteen she would hardly have any experience in the real world or the business one. No one would take her seriously, always questioning her authority due to her age. They would view her as merely a silly teenager way in over her head.

"What can I say, he must have saw something in me that you are obviously blind to."

Chase may have only been twenty three years old, but he had spend much all of his life in the company of liars, thieves, cheats, crooks and other shady characters. He knew a liar when he saw one. No matter how good at it they were. Miss Kimiko, he would admit, was probably one of the best he had came across. But it changed nothing. He saw right through her.

That begged the question though, how did she persuade Guan to sign over the company?

Guan was not the sort to be seduced, blackmailed or tricked. Threats to his life could have worked, but if she did that then it would easily have back fired on her later on as Guan surely would have sold her out to the police to sully her reputation and prevent her from ever getting her hands on the business.

She seemed far too smart for that. If she had threatened to kill him then she would have had to carry through with her threat to silence the man once and for all. As much as Chase hated Guan he knew the man was not so stupid as to give the girl what she wanted in return for his life. He would have - or should have - known that she would not keep her word to let him go safely. Only a fool would do so.

Unless... he thought she would keep her word. Thought that she perhaps couldn't go through with a cold blooded murder.

Chase observed the girl before him. She didn't look like she was capable of murder. But the again, she also didn't look like the type who would quite happily pick up a gun and begin to draw its trigger as she had with him.

Suddenly, Chase wasn't quite so sure what to make of Miss. Tohomiko.

He'd seen her on the news many a time. She came across as a sweet, pleasant young women who only wanted the best for her community. She was often seen at fund raisers, homeless shelters feeding the poor, charity events - or even hosting them. The city of Tokyo absolutely adored her.

And yet here she had been armed with a gun, ready to shot him, and from the looks of things had possibly master minded a successful ploy to take over Xiaolin Industries, the very company he had sought after for years after having been cast aside by them.

Absentmindedly he couldn't help but wonder if it had really been his men that had killed Guan as they had claimed. Could it be possible that this girl had done him in instead after having getting him to sign the will at the threat of death?

After having meet her Chase was starting to think he could almost forgive Guan for having believed this girl incapable of killing someone - well, that was if his theory was right.

"Or perhaps the problem was that he didn't see something in you," Chase mused, watching the girls reaction carefully.

Perhaps like Chase - like everyone who had ever meet her - they hadn't caught a glimpse of the monster hiding behind the fair heroine exterior. They only saw what she wanted them to see, and that was the innocent, harmless, angel routine. A routine that easily helped her gain public support for not just herself, but her father company as well.

Kimiko quirked her eyebrow at him, giving him a shrewd look.

The look told a thousand words. He was right. There was a far darker side to this girl than she let on. Chase was not so blind to it now. He had seen through her masquerade and knew there was far more to this girl than met the eye. His curiosity was perked, and he found himself wanting to unravel more about this mysterious girl before him.

 _Well, well, well. Color me impressed,_ Chase thought with a wary smile. _Not something easily accomplished._

"I've always wondered how a spineless, simpleton such as Mr. Tohomiko could run such a successful business in both the legal... and illegal world, without the help of Mr. Fung. Truthfully, I thought the company would go up in smoke without him," Chase said, passing the girl over the his henchmen who kept the girls arms held tightly behind her back.

Chase retrieved his gun from the ground and put in away into his jacket pocket. "Being a CEO often requires a more... aggressive nature. You have to be willing to do everything within your power to ensure your business thrives. He-" Chase gestured to the tied man behind him, "-lacks all of the skills required to make it in the mafia world."

Chase walked towards Kimiko, titling her chin up to face him. "But now I know his secret. You."

"As flattering as your high opinion of me is, I think you've made a mistake," Kimiko said dryly, shaking her head free from his grasp. "I just help my father take care of business."

 _Illegal business,_ Chase thought with a smirk, but didn't say this aloud. If she wanted to carry on with the folly of acting like her hands were squeaky clean then she could. He knew better.

"Now if you don't mind why don't you get your puny henchmen to let me go."

"Actually I do mind. You've already made one attempt to kill me and I have no plans to give you a chance at another shot."

"And what chance do I have?" Kimiko said exasperatedly. "Even if I did have it in me to kill you-"

Chase snorted at that, giving her a pointed look. She may still be trying to play the innocent act but he had no doubts now that she was very capable of killing someone if she wanted to.

"-I couldn't kill you for the same reason you can't kill me or my father," Kimiko continued, a bit more forcefully, her eyes locking fiercely with Chase's, "The media is swarming this building waiting for me to give a statement. There's no way a murder can take place here without someone getting caught."

"Hmmm sounds like a challenge to me," Chase smiled chillingly, titling his head. "And I do love a challenge."

"You wouldn't dare," Kimiko bit out.

"Oh really?" Chase asked slyly, taking a strand of her hair and brining it to his lips. "And what makes you so sure of that, Precious One?"

"Because," Kimiko smirked, her eyes glinting brightly. "I've already taken precautions to ensure that if anything does happen to me, that you - Mr. Young - are the first person they come looking for. And just so you know, I've already confirmed to the reporters that you would be stopping by for a business visit right now."

That startled him for a moment as it raised a very troubling question and possibility. He quickly hid his surprise behind a cold mask of indifference.

How had Kimiko even known he would have been here tonight?

She had to have known he had planned on coming here. Everything thus far had been too well orchestrated for her to have not known that he was coming. She had been able to get here just in time to save her father. Had managed to get the media to come after he had arrived so as to ensure he would still go into the building. And had already told the media that he would be here.

The only possibility Chase could come up with was that she had eyes and ears in within his organization. There were spies in his midst. Spies that would have to be flushed out and tortured for their betrayal. Suspicious golden eyes drifted up to his henchmen who was still holding on tightly to Kimiko's arms, keeping them behind her back. He snapped his fingers and the henchmen released his grip.

Kimiko flicked her hair behind her, then soothed her now red wrists.

"Well now, as lovely a time as this has been I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kimiko said curtly, walking over to her father and beginning to untie him from his restraints. "Our public awaits and clearly for the moment we are at a stand still. There will be no winners if we try anything right now."

Chase smirked as he made his way over to Kimiko. She turned around upon hearing Heylin's CEO's approaching footsteps. She glared at him challengingly, waiting to see what he was up to. He surprised her by gently taking her hand in his, turning her arm around and raising it to his mouth, softly kissing the inside of her wrist.

"Until next time, Precious One. I look forward to our next meeting."

With that said Chase turned and left, his henchmen and tigers following stiffly behind him. Once the office doors where closed Chase smirked.

Oh, he would certainly be seeing her again. Far sooner than she would suspect and not for the reasons she would think.

She was manipulative, smart, cunning, ruthless and resourceful. A wolf in sheep's clothing who had the whole public flocking to her like lambs, all loving and idolizing her as wonderful person, not even suspecting for a flicker of a second that she could be anything other than what she appeared.

Someone like her could be very useful for his organization. And more importantly, someone like her could be very useful to him.

Chase dared to admit he was smitten by the devious creature, and one way or another... she would be his.

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

"Kimiko, I don't know about you but I think we might have went a little overkill."

"What makes you say that, Keiko?"

"My arms feel like they're gonna break off?"

The elevator door dinged, sliding open to reveal the penthouse of the Tohomiko family. It was extravagantly decorated; expensive portraits on the walls, a large, flat screen TV that took up a huge section of one wall, seated in front of it were three large sofas surrounding a glass table. Most of the walls were made of glass, allowing for a stunning view of the skyline of Tokyo city and the Tokyo tower. Over to the left side was an open, state of the arts kitchen.

 _Home sweet home,_ Kimiko thought with a fond smile.

The two girls walked in, dropping their dozens of bags onto the floor by the door. Keiko let out a relieved sigh, massaging her arms as she made her way quickly over to the giant lounge sofa, tossing herself onto it.

"My stars, I thought I was gonna die! They were so heavy!"

Kimiko laughed, making her way into the kitchen. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"Sure!"

Kimiko poured the drinks, then made her way back to the couches, taking a seat across from Keiko.

"Thank you," Keiko smiled, taking the drink. "Well I think we have enough clothes to last us for a few decades."

"Oh, please," Kimiko waved her hand dismissively. "We can never have enough clothes."

"Well, seeing as we have new outfits, I think an excuse to wear them is in order. There's a new club opening downtown called The Mosaic Scales and I was wondering if you'd like to go? I've heard it's a riot. Though I think it's probs best we go incognito for it."

"I'll need to check my schedule, but it should be fine. We haven't had a proper night out in ages," Kimiko said with a grin.

"Awesome!" Keiko smiled excitedly, doing a mini fist pump in the air. "Apparently The Mosaic Scales is the sister club to that club we went to last year. Oh, what was it called….Oh, thats right! The Monarch Wings! Do you remember we went there once with Lucy?"

Kimiko made a grim face. Oh, she certainly remembered _that_ adventurous night in September. Specifically the splitting headache from her hangover.

"Uh-huh," Kimiko replied dryly. "Didn't I get into a fight with the owner? Sibini wasn't it?"

Keiko snorted on her drink, spilling it over herself. "Oh my stars! So you did! That was hysteric-"

A melodic chime rang through the apartment, drawing both girls attention to the elevator doors.

"I wonder who that is?" Kimiko muttered, gulping down her drink before making her way over to answer it. She pushed the small intercom button and spoke into it. "Tohomiko residence. Who is it?"

"Delivery for Miss. Tohomiko," A gruff man's voice answered, his voice shaky through the intercom.

 _Delivery?_ Kimiko frowned, she had ordered some new dresses but that was yesterday. They couldn't possibly be here already. _Wow, when they said lightening fast delivery they weren't kidding._

Kimiko pushed a button on the intercom and the doors slid open. She let out a gasp when she was greeted by the sight of a massive bouquet of dozens upon dozens of vibrant, red roses in full bloom.

"These are for you, Miss," The middle aged delivery man, dressed in the standard blue, delivery information, said politely as he handed her the flowers.

Kimiko stared at them wide eyed, completely bewildered.

Keiko peeked her head over the couch, her mouth dropping when she saw her best friend standing with the beautiful display of flowers. She grinned, leaping over the couch and scrambling over to the delivery man who was picking something up from the elevator floor, a large, black parcel, tied with a red ribbon.

"Is that for Kimiko too?" Keiko asked.

"Sure is," the delivery man smiled, handing the reporter the box. "I just need a signature if you don't mind."

Kimiko snapped out her stupor, placing the flowers down into a small table behind her before scribbling her name on the delivery man's clip chart. She thanked him and sent him on his way. Carefully, she picked up the flowers, taking them over to the main sitting area. Keiko was already there, hovering anxiously around the parcel sitting innocently on the table.

"So Kimiko," Kieko said slyly, giving her friend a mischievous grin. "Something you want to tell me?"

Kimiko knelt down beside the table, her fingers gently tracing the intricate patterns traced on the box. She glanced up at Keiko, tilting her head curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Kimiko! You have to tell me now! I can't believe you have a secret lover!"

"Keiko, even if I did have a secret lover I highly doubt I'd be able to hide that kind of information from you," Kimiko laughed as she untied the ribbon.

Both girls leaned over the box, anxiously awaiting to see what was inside as Kimiko lifted the box's lid. Their mouths dropped, eyes widening.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kimiko cried, her hands darting into the box to pull out its contents. She rose to her feet, holding it along the length of her body. "Why on Earth would anyone send me… this!"

Held tightly in Kimiko's hand was a beautiful, white kimono with long, draping sleeves that were adorned with tiny, white orchids. The obi was colored silver, matching the colors of the haneria, obihijime and the pair of tabi and zori that were still in the box. The details on it were stunning, and Kimiko had no doubt in her mind that whoever had bought it had spend a miniature fortune on it.

"That… that looks like… a wedding kimono," Keiko stuttered, pointing at the gown accusingly.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Kimiko mumbled, tossing the dress onto the couch. "Why would anyone send me a wedding kimono!"

As much as a slave to fashion and beautiful clothing as Kimiko was, one thing she despised wearing was formal outfits. Whenever social events called for such attire she would do everything within her power to avoid going to it.

Kimiko frantically began pulling the box apart, looking for any card or note from the sender. "There had to have been a mix up at the post office. There is no way this can be for me!"

A familiar ring tone grabbed her attention. Kimiko pulled out her phone, cursing under breath. "That's our ride here to take us to the restaurant. I'll have to figure this out later."

Kimiko and Keiko quickly got changed into their new outfits, fixed up their make up and left. Neither of them noticed the small piece of paper fluttering free from the flowers, softly falling to the floor. On it was written one line.

 _\- From CY_

* * *

"Ughh how much longer will our food take? I'm wasting away into nothing here."

"We only just ordered," Kimiko laughed.

She grinned as she watched Keiko let out a huff, folding her arms across her chest like a unhappy child would, her lips pouting outwards.

All around them in the packed restaurant, their fellow customers could be heard chattering away to one another, their cutlery and plates clanging nosily. Waiters and waitresses bustled by, their arms filled with delectable looking meals and desserts - annoyingly none of which seemed to be for them. Both girls let out a miserable sigh as a waiter with a particularly nice smelling dish walked by, the sweet aroma teasing their noses.

"Oh man, I wish I ordered whatever it is was on that plate."

"Smells like Shabu-shabu, dad's favorite," Kimiko said with a small smile.

"Speaking of your dad, how's everything going with him? Is he still acting weird around you?" Keiko asked.

Kimiko's smile faded and she let out a sigh.

Ever since the encounter with Chase Young her father had become distant. If she didn't know any better she'd even go as far to say that he has been going out of his way to avoid her. He never stayed in the same room as her longer than necessary. Kept all their conversations to a minimal. And was working longer hours in the office.

At first she had been patient with his odd behavior, putting it down to him being shaken up by his traumatic experience with The Heylin CEO.

But now... now she wasn't too sure. She was starting to think the way he was acting was due to something much deeper.

"Not good," Kimiko admitted, pushing a stray bang behind her ear. "He's still acting weird. I'm going to have sit down with him tonight and talk to him about it - that is if I can actually get a hold of him."

She didn't like the feeling of being rejected by her father, and the way he was treating her was making her feel exactly like that. She understood that he was under a lot of stress and was still recovering physically, mentally and emotionally from his run in with Chase, but she couldn't take much more of it.

"I'm sure things will get better. He's probably just stressed."

Keiko jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, quickly checking the device. "Oh stars! Kimiko, I'll be back in a sec. Nicko from works called me like ten times! I'm just gonna pop outside and give him a call, make sure everything's alright. Last time he phoned me this many times it turned out he'd flooded the news department."

"Take your time," Kimiko smiled understandingly, watching as Keiko rushed outside and out of sight.

Now that she was alone, Kimiko let out a long, with held sigh. One of these days she'd be able to enjoy a night out with her best friend without something or someone interrupting.

Reaching into her purse, Kimiko retrieved her silver mirror. She checked her make up then brushed her fingers down her long tresses of hair which she had left down. She placed the mirror down on the table, subtly adjusting the tie at the back of her neck on her backless, red gown.

 _Hmmm, I could do with a tad more mascara,_ Kimiko thought as she examined her long eyelashes.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you, you already look breath taking."

Kimiko's eye widened, her heart leaping to her throat. Not you...

Smugly smirking before her, his arms folded across his chest, was a cringingly familiar person. He was dressed rather daringly - and although Kimiko wouldn't admit it out loud, rather dashingly; he wore a long, black, leather jacket, a green shirt underneath with the top buttons undone, revealing a teasing amount of his bare, muscled chest, and black trousers with black polished boots on. His outfit helped emphasis the dark and mysterious vibes he gave off.

"Chase Young," Kimiko drawled, snapping shut her compact mirror. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Why Miss. Tohomiko, you almost give me the impression that you dislike my company," Chase grinned as he pulled out Keiko's seat and took his place in it - earning him a glare from the heiress.

With a wave of his fingers he signaled for a waiter. The waiter's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw who was beckoning him, Chase's reputation preceding him. Quickly the man scrambled over to Chase, trembling as he poured him a glass of blood, red wine. He bowed his head respectfully, hurriedly scurrying away as though he were desperate to get as far away from Chase as was humanly possible.

Kimiko felt a jab of envy as she watched the waiter flee. If only she could do the same. Instead here she was, stuck in the presence of the last man on Earth she wished to be seated across from.

"Why what ever gave you that impression?" Kimiko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Now thats hardly fair," Chase tsked, swirling his glasses contents. "Considering you've barely had the chance to get to know me and already you've played judge, jury and executioner. I would think you're father raised you to be less judgemental of people you scarcely know."

 _Swine,_ Kimiko thought bitterly, not appreciating his jib at how her father raised her.

Instead of showing her annoyance at the comment, Kimiko let out a hollow laugh, a joyless mirth dancing in her eyes. She leaned forward, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the table. She looked at Chase with a quirked eyebrow.

"You broke into my father's office, tied him up, tried to torture him for information - information that he did not have, and had your ' _sources'_ had any brains between them they would have been able to figure that out," Kimiko whispered venomously, so as no one other than Chase could hear her. "And not only did you threaten to kill him but you very nearly did."

Kimiko leaned back in her seat, folding her legs and crossing her arms as she glared bitterly at the man sitting across from her. "I think I have plenty of reasons to dislike you."

"True, I am no saint, but neither are you," Chase replied, placing his glass down.

"I've never claimed to be," Kimiko shrugged.

 _Though I've never really denied it either,_ Kimiko mused.

"But you certainly work hard to create that illusion," Chase commented, leaning back in his own chair, mimicking Kimiko's sitting position. "You have the public eating out of your hands."

"I'm sure with your… questionable background," Kimiko said, alluding to Chase's rumored mafia history, as well as his companies recent misfortunes. "You can understand why having a good public image is essentially when running any business."

A bad public image could all too easily lead to the company's products being boycotted and other organizations refusing to do with business with them, for fear of having their own reputations tarnished due to association.

Chase Young knew this all too well. Several years back when rumors surfaced that he had links with the mafia, many of his company's clients ceased doing business with him, fearful to be involved with him or his company. Heylin Incorporated profits plummeted, and for a while it seem inevitable that the company would go bankrupt. It had taken years of hard work to get the company back on track, and even now it still was not quite as successful as it had once been.

"And speaking of my good public image, being seen with the likes of you is hardly something that will help improve it. Now if you don't mind my friend is sitting there. She'll be back any minute," Kimiko said as she casually as she could, trying to look disinterested by examining her nails.

 _Now hurry up and disappear_ , Kimiko muttered to herself, wanting to end this conversation and be gone with Chase.

At the corner of her eyes she could make out their fellow customers staring at them and whispering. She could only image how this must look. The heiress of Xiaolin Industries and Tohomiko Enterprises seemingly having dinner with one of her companies biggest rivals, the CEO of Heylin Incorporated - the infamous Chase Young at that!

She was just thankful there were no journalists prowling around, they and the rest of the media would have a field day if they saw her with Chase!

She glanced away, checking to see if Keiko was coming back yet. She didn't want Keiko to see her with Chase. As a news reporter, Keiko would see the pair and instantly know the potential for an eye catching gossip article. But as a close friend, she wouldn't write up a story suggesting any sort of relationship between her friend and the Heylin CEO, at least not without Kimiko's full consent. Which of course wouldn't happen as any relationship with the likes of him would do nothing but damage her reputation.

The problem with Keiko seeing her with Chase though was that she would start asking questions. Questions about what had really happened that night in her fathers office. She hadn't told Keiko what had happened. To do so would have painted a target on her back, and that was not something she wished to do. Keiko was practically her sister, a loyal friend to a fault. She always came to Kimiko's need whenever she called, a shovel and body bag at the ready - literally.

"So the news reporter is your friend. Why is that not surprising?" Chase commented, reaching for the menu, his eyes skimming through the list of over priced and delicious foods.

Kimiko shrugged, "I have a lot of friends."

"Many of which are in high places, I assume?"

Kimiko quirked an eyebrow at this, not at all amused by his probing.

She had many friends, acquaintances and allies in high up positions in a wide variety of different professions. All of which were more than happy to help her out whenever she called on them for assistance.

Chase, however, didn't need to know this. He already knew she wasn't quite the person the media made her out to be - as they had been paid to do so - so the less he knew the better. She didn't want him prying into her life and discovering anything more… criminalizing. Her closet was filled to the brim with skeletons, and should any of these secrets fall into his - or anyones - hands her game would be over and she'd be saying hello to a dark, dingy, little prison cell.

"Who I am acquainted with is of little consequence to you."

Well, that was debatable. Her loyal friend Clay - who just so happened to be a very skilled hit man for hire - might be of some concern to Chase in the near future if he continued whatever game he was currently playing with her. _I wonder if that discount he offered me is still on the table._

"Now, Mr. Young, if your not going to leave how about you cut to the chase and tell me what it is your doing here?"

"I merely wished to see if you received my gifts I sent you this evening," Chase said, glancing at her over his menu.

 _Gifts? It couldn't be..._

"You? It was you who sent the roses and the kimono?" Kimiko gasped, blinking in surprise.

"Did you like them?"

 _No! More so now that I know they were from you!_ Kimiko wanted to shout while slamming her fists off the table. Manners, etiquette and a strong desire not to cause a scene won over, however, and she refrained her anger - just.

The young heiress inhaled deeply through her nostrils, trying to calm herself as best she could. "They were beautiful. Though I have to admit I'm surprised that you of all people would sent me any gifts. I figured you wouldn't like me very much, considering our recent history."

She didn't know why he had sent her them, but whatever game he was playing she'd play it… and she'd win.

"Well a beautiful, unique women such as yourself deserves to be spoiled," Chase smiled rather chillingly, lifting his glass as if to toast her.

"Really, you shouldn't have," Kimiko gritted out as she reached for her glass, taking a large mouth full before putting in back down with a bit more force than necessary, rattling the table. "So tell me the real reason. What is this some mafia scare tactic, send your enemies flowers for their funeral?"

Chase chuckled, "Oh no, nothing quite so morbid."

 _Funny how you didn't deny the implication that you're involved with the mafia,_ Kimiko mused.

"Though I do imagine you'd consider that a far more enticing alternative to the real reason you were sent them."

"Hmmm and what is the real reason, Mr. Young?"

Chase reached into his pocket, pulling out a large, brown envelope. He threw it onto the table, gesturing with an elegant wave of his hand for Kimiko to take it. Cautiously, she did so, pulling out the contents. What was inside made her blood run cold.

"How did you get these?" Kimiko mumbled, not believing what was seeing.

Clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles had turned pure white, were a series of reports. Reports that were classified and should have been locked away well within the Tohomiko Enterprises highest security vaults were only one person bar herself had access to. Reports that had evidence against her, detailing her criminal activity over the years. They were her personal reports recounting all of the missions that she had went on that took a more sinister route.

"How?" Kimiko snapped heatedly.

For a few moments Chase made no indication that he was about to answer. Finally he looked her in the eye, a wisp of empathy hidden within his eyes.

"You're father."

Kimiko dropped the paperwork, starring aghast at the Heylin CEO. "You're lying! He would never betray me like this!"

"And yet here I am with condemning evidence that links you to torture, blackmail, theft, arson, and even murder," Chase sighed, giving the girl a sympathetic look. "Still quite so sure of your fathers loyalty to you?"

 _No... no, he wouldn't... he couldn't!_

"Why would he give these to you?" Kimiko mumbled, running her nails through her hair.

She didn't believe what Chase said. She couldn't. Why would her father do something like this to her? She was his only child, it was his job to protect her and cherish her. Why would he throw her to a wolf like Chase, giving him all the ammo he needed to destroy her life in one foul swoop? Chase had to be lying. He had to have stolen the information, or bribed, threatened or manipulated someone with high clearance who could get to her fathers keys and passwords. There was simply no way her father had played a part in this knowingly. It was wasn't fathomable.

 _He wouldn't do this to me... not after everything I've done for him... he loves me._

"Fear most likely."

Kimiko's eyes glanced up from the table to glare bitterly at Chase.

"Of you?" she growled quietly.

"No... you."

Startled, Kimiko shook her head, looking at Chase in confusion. What does he mean by that? "Why would he be scared of me? I'm his daughter!"

"Tell me, does your father take a hand on approach when it comes to his company? And by that I mean every aspect of it."

Kimiko knew Chase was referring to her fathers involvement - or as it was lack of - in regards to the illegal schemes his company employed. Any of the darker dealings within his business was never handled personally by him, instead that task fell to his close advisor's and herself.

Slowly, Kimiko shook her head.

"I thought as much. I doubt it would be much of a leap of faith to also conclude that he hasn't previously read any of these reports?"

"Of course he has," Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Truthfully, she didn't think he ever had. Whenever she came to his office to deliver the reports he would instruct her to hand it to his security personnel, who would then take it away to be locked in the vault. Her father always waved her away dismissively after that, assuring her he would read it later in the evening when he wasn't so busy.

She'd always convinced herself it was merely because he was busy. But... he always seemed to be busy whenever it came time to discuss the darker side of his company. He could be doing nothing, leisurely lounging about in the house or playing video games, but when Kimiko would come to discuss the illegal matters with him to get his advice or go ahead, he would brush her off, telling her he was too busy to deal with it now and to ask one of his advisor's.

The more she thought about it the more she realized he seemed to avoid the issue of his companies illegal affairs completely. But... why?

"Really?" Chase quirked an eyebrow.

"I said of course, didn't I?"

"You sound more like your trying to convince yourself, rather than me," Chase pointed out, taking a sip from his drink. "You're as deluded as him."

"What do you mean by that?" Kimiko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Although your father is quite happy to reap the benefits of the illegal world, he seems determined to ignore its existence. Its as though he likes to pretend it isn't even happening. Whether or not this is his because of his moral compass putting him on a guilt trip, or some other reason, I am uncertain. But what I do know is that after reading your files, which I presume he was prompted to do after our little rendezvous in his office, seeing exactly what you are capable of terrified him."

Kimiko went deathly quiet.

It had been a few days after her encounter with Chase that her father had started acting strange. Straight after the event he'd been very protective of her, making her refrain from going out on all matters of business, and had even insisted she cancel all her social meetings. He'd doubled her security, fearful that The Heylin CEO would seek revenge for her having threatened him and ruining his ploy.

But then... then it was as if a switch had been flipped. He'd started avoiding her, barely spoke to her, allowed her to go back out on her missions and social meetings, and even recalled most of her security team. When she'd questioned him on his sudden U-turn he'd simply shrugged, telling her that if Chase had wanted to do something he probably would have done it by now and everything should be fine, that there was no point in living in constant fear.

She hadn't argued, thankful that she could get on with her life.

Was this the real reason for his new behavior? He'd finally decided to read her files after seeing what she the elaborate stunt she had pulled on Chase, and now knew exactly what she was capable of. If he hadn't read the reports before now then he would have been oblivious to just how far she went for the business. The things had done was enough to make the most fearsome of men shudder.

Perhaps Chase was right… finding out just what she was capable of must have scared him.

But enough to betray her like this? And to this man of all people?

Kimiko tightened her hands into fist, her eyes clenching shut.

Everything she'd done she'd done for him! To help his company thrive! And it had worked. Tohomiko Enterprise would not be nearly as successful as it was had it not been for what Kimiko did on a daily basis. Everything she did was for him and the company. She used all of Mr. Fung's teachings, helping the company along behind closed doors, and she'd excelled at her task.

And yet here it was, all her hard work and effort, now coming back to bite her.

Kimiko felt her mouth going dry as she spoke, "So what are you going to do with all this information, Mr. Young?"

She felt like a mouse backed up into a corner by a tiger. All she could do was stare at the beast, helpless and vulnerable, waiting for his decision. Whatever Chase decided to do with this information would change her life drastically. She was completely at his mercy.

"I'm not going to go public with this, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what are you going to do?" Kimiko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Chase rose to his feet, blue orbs watching him warily as he make his way around to stand before the raven haired young women.

What he did next stunned her into a stupor. She was too shocked and taken aback to even notice they had gained the attention of everyone else in the restaurant who were now whispering excitedly to one another, tugging on their partners and friends sleeves to get them to look in their direction.

Chase knelt down on one knee in front of Kimiko and took out a small, black box from his pocket.

"Miss. Kimiko Tohomiko, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kimiko blinked, taking in deep, slow breaths. _What... did he just ask? He did not... he didn't... there's no way..._

"W-What?" Kimiko finally managed to splutter, starring as Chase as if he were mad. "You cannot be serious!"

"I'm very serious," Chase replied, popping open the box to reveal a stunning silver band shaped like a coiling dragon, two small, red rubies acting as its eyes. "As I'm sure you can understand a marriage to you is very beneficial, both economically and socially, to myself as well as my company."

So that was his game. A marriage to her meant that he would finally have his hands on Xiaolin Industries - and as an added bonus later her father's company Tohomiko Enterprises - without the messy business of murdering anyone else to get them. He would now have a claim to two of his company's biggest rivals. And as an added bonus he'd have all her social connections to benefit from as well.

"Do you really think I'm going to go through with this?" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"If you don't then your life as you know it is over, once I give these reports to the police."

"And you think I'd let you get away with doing that?" Kimiko whispered seethingly. "If I go down, I swear, I am taking _you_ down with me."

She wasn't the only one with dirty hands. He had already been rumored to be in leagues with the mafia - some even going as far to claim he was the ring leader, the godfather of one of the most notorious mafia gangs in all of China. And now she had plenty of ammo to use against him to confirm the rumors once and for all. Everything that had happened in her father's office, as well as the information that her father had given her - he had confided to her that it was Chase who was responsible for the murder of her teacher Mr. Fung. She was sure with a little bit of work she could ensure that Guan's death was also pinned on him too.

If Chase did hand over the condemning evidence against her to the authorities, she would reveal everything that had happened and was said in her father's office to them as well. She would not go down quietly.

"A women after my own heart," Chase grinned, "However, you have nothing to use against me."

"Really?" Kimiko asked with a hollow laugh. "Murder, attempted murder and torture. I think I have a pretty good case to build against you."

"And your evidence?" Chase asked lightly, tilting his head.

"Who do you think?" Kimiko gritted out. "Myself and my father will-"

"Your father will do nothing. He will not confirm the events that unfolded in his office, nor will he act as a witness in any courtroom. It'll be your word alone, and although your word is well respected within this city, without evidence or witness bar yourself to backup your claims, you stand no chance."

"What makes you think my father won't support me?"

"For the same reason he gave me these reports. He's afraid of you, Kimiko. He wants nothing to do with you," Chase said, placing the ring box down onto the table then taking Kimiko's hand in his own. "He is nothing more than a coward who doesn't see what an incredible asset his daughter is."

Kimiko felt the tears pricking at her eyes again at the thought of her father betraying her. She steeled herself, refusing to let herself cry in front of Chase, or anyone.

 _Be strong. Just hold it all in. Just wait a little longer…_

She would find out whether or not Chase was telling the truth. And if he was then she could agonize and weep over the pain of being abandoned by her father after everything she had done for him. She would seeth over his betrayal and plot her revenge against him. She could cry, scream, shout, and destroy everything in a fit of rage.

But it would have to be later. Right now she had to keep it all together, swallow back the suffocating emotions threatening to overwhelm her, and deal with the issue presenting itself here and now.

With a steadying breath she put on her cold masquerade once more.

"Let me guess, but you do?" Kimiko said with a bitter smile.

"Indeed," Chase replied, "I can see you are capable of great things and have the potential to be one of the greatest forces to be reckoned with in this world. But I hardly think you need me to tell you this. You're very well aware of what you're capable of."

Still holding Kimiko's hand with one of his own, Chase reached for the ring, taking it and holding it between his fingers.

"I knew you would be reluctant to accept my offer and would try and pull off something to ruin my plans once more, but before you do, look at this from a different perspective. Look at it as… an opportunity."

Chase carefully slid the ring onto Kimiko's wedding finger, gently massaging the back of her hand with his thumb once he had secured the ring in place.

"If we work together, combine our resources, talents and connections, we'd be unstoppable. There is not a city we could not conquer."

"I don't need you to take over the world, Chase," Kimiko replied, her eyes never leaving his. "I can do that on my own."

But she wouldn't deny that with all of Chase's resources it would be much faster and easier to do so. Any city she wanted to be the puppet mistress of she could. Controlling everything from behind the scenes. She'd have all the power she could want. A dark Queen ruling from the shadows by night, yet a loved and cherished princess by day, no one ever knowing that it was she who pulled the strings. It was an enticing thought, one that she planned to bring to fruition one day. But the idea that she could do so sooner was perhaps far too appealing to pass off.

Noise from her fellow restaurant customers drew her from her plotting, whistles, cheers and applauds erupting throughout the room, all of them thinking that she had accepted Chase's offer due to his putting the ring on her finger. Chase, however, was still watching her intently. He rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

"Well?" Chase asked, waiting for her answer.

"So I'm stuck between the lady and the tiger, huh?"

Either she marries Chase or he reveals to the world who she really was, a criminal master mind who would be spending the rest of her life in chains.

Neither of her choices were desirable. But at least one of the choices offered an opportunity that could be exploited.

 _If I marry him I'd have a claim to not only to two of the most successful and powerful companies in all of Japan, but also one in China. All of their resources, profits and investments could be mine to play with as I want. If I play my cards right I can walk away from this unscathed, and with a new company._

Kimiko smiled... and took his hand.

She could endure a marriage to Chase.

After all, it was only until death do they part.

* * *

 **(A/N)** Later on that night: Keiko. " I leave you alone for five minutes and you're engaged!"

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
